Not Today
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: A new day, a new adventure, that's how it usually went with the Doctor and Clara. But today, Clara's just not feeling it.


**Rating:** T

 **Notes:** I don't know, I barely have muse for anything anymore so... enjoy?

* * *

The sound of the TARDIS materializing in Clara's bedroom rang throughout her small apartment.

"Oh good, you're here." She said as her grey-haired friend popped his head out the door.

"Yes, I'm here and you're in bed. Get up, get ready, I thought you wanted another adventure."

"I did, but now I don't. Mind making me a cup of tea?" Clara said, poking her head from the blankets.

"What do you mean you don't?" The Doctor had skipped right through to this day just so he could travel with her.

She sighed in exhaustion. "I mean I don't want to travel today."

"O-okay, why not?"

"Personal reasons." She mumbled.

The Doctor frowned. He tried to come up with any reason why she wouldn't want to go today and was coming up blank.

"Is it because of Missy?"

Clara sat up and winced, shooting the Doctor a confused look. "What? Why the hell would I not want to travel with _you_ because of _Missy_? I think you're reading too far into this Doctor. Can you just make me my damn tea?"

 _She's angry,_ the Doctor thought. He'd never seen Clara this angry, well he had, but never so out of the blue. She usually had a reason behind it, but this was such a random instance. "Subtract love, add hate. Clara, did that Dalek shell leave any trace of it inside you?" He was worried now, wanting to run back into the TARDIS to re-create his screwdriver to scan her.

"Are you daft? _No!_ I swear… can you just make me my tea please?" She pleaded before falling back onto her pillow. She was curled into a ball clutching a smaller pillow to her torso when she added, "Maybe something with chocolate in it too?"

"Clara, are you sick?"

"Yes, are you happy? Can you go get my food and go away now?"

"No, do you need medical assistance? I can take you to New New York to see the Sisters of Plentitude, sure they're cats, but they make excellent nurses—"

"Doctor, I'm fine! Can you please just bring me a cup of tea?!" She yelled, effectively shutting him up.

"Why don't you get up and get it yourself? You don't sound very sick, nor do you look it." He challenged her.

"Because…"

"Because why, Oswald?"

"Because it hurts." She admitted in a small voice.

The Doctor frowned. "What hurts?"

"My abdomen, my legs, my _everything_."

He put his sonic glasses on and scanned her briefly, but no major medical anomalies showed themselves. He could see the throbbing in her abdomen stretching down her thighs and up to her breasts, which were slightly larger if he may note. Her hormone levels were completely off balance, but that was the only thing he could find wrong with Clara Oswald.

"Probably just a stomach bug, it'll pass."

"Doctor, I _know_ what it is. I just want… can you please just get me a cup of tea and some chocolate?"

"Bossier than usual I see, could do with those increased hormone levels. Did you start dating another P.E. type that broke up with you?"

"For god's sake! Nobody broke up with me, my period came early!" She yelled. "Now can you _please_ just get me a piping hot cup of tea!"

She had successfully silenced the Doctor.

"Y-yeah, yeah, tea, one, piping hot, I-I'll go now." He said, hurrying out of the room.

"Finally." She whispered.

He was only gone for about a minute before he came back. If he were a dog, his tail would be between his legs in a mix of embarrassment and fear of what she might do to him if he screwed it up. "Here you are, a pot of tea piping hot, double chocolate cookies, chocolate chip muffins, a chocolate soufflé and, well, just plain chocolate." The Doctor placed the very brown tray down on her lap.

"How the hell did you have time to whip this up?"

"Sonic glasses and a vortex manipulator… sped up the process quite a bit."

"Wow." She took a bite of the cookie and groaned. "Oh my god this is heaven."

The Doctor started to sneak away when she halted him. "I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"No, stay. I need a damn good painkiller that won't grow me a second head, _now_."

He nodded and ran into the TARDIS' med bay, searching every drug he had until he found one that her body would actually handle. "Here you are."

She looked at him apprehensively before taking the pill and collapsing into bed. "And how long will it take to kick in?"

"A few minutes?"

Clara closed her eyes and nodded, curling herself into a ball facing away from him. "Y'know, if Danny was here, he'd be rubbing my back and tell me that all this pain would be worth it if it meant one day we could start a family."

The Doctor blinked in puzzlement. "O-okay…"

"Doctor, will you rub my back?" She asked, sniffling.

"If you think I'm going to tell you about the children we may have then forget it."

"Oh my _god_." She groaned. "The point of this is to make me feel better, not to procreate. Will you just do it?"

He hesitated before rubbing slow paths up and down her back. Clara's breath evened out, and he could tell the pill he'd given her was working as her tight muscles relaxed and fell heavier into the mattress.

Before long, she was asleep.

"Clara Oswald, what ever am I going to do with you?" He asked himself, chuckling as she began to snore.

The Doctor pressed a kiss to the top of her head, smoothing her hair and getting up. "Sleep well my bossy, beautiful Impossible Girl."


End file.
